COS
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Sasuke gitaris pop-rock, Tayuya vokalis punk, dari band lokal pesisir yang saling bersaing. Hingga mereka terpaksa berpisah demi mimpi debut mayor di ibu kota. Dapatkah bersua kembali?


**NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini | **AU** | **OoC?** |

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **COS**

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _I want to be anarchy  
And I want to be anarchy_** _  
(Oh what a name)  
 **And I want to be an anarchist**  
(I get pissed, destroy!)_

"S Four! S Four!"

"Sonooo~!"

Berakhirnya lagu Sex Pistols yang dibawakan band lokal tersebut disambut gemuruh sorak-sorai, memenuhi kafe sempit di pinggiran kota Matsuura, Nagasaki. Penampilan yang cukup memukau bagi pengunjung kafe dari sekelompok _punk band_ yang termasyhur dengan nama S4 atau S Four, kependekan dari Sound Four. Terkadang juga hanya disebut SONO, dan penggemar memberikan _stage name_ untuk setiap personelnya, diambil dari angka, sampai empat arah mata angin utama.

Grup band beranggotakan empat remaja yang tiga di antaranya sebaya; seorang gadis, Hokumon no Tayuya, sebagai vokalis, berjuluk Sono San, bersama tiga pemuda—Seimon no Sakon, Sono Ni, gitaris; Toumon no Kidomaru, Sono Ichi, _bassist_ ; serta Nonmon no Jirobo, Sono Yon, _drummer_.

" _Thank you_!" seru Tayuya seraya membungkuk singkat.

Lampu panggung semula hanya mengarah pada mereka hingga menyisakan gelap di lantai dansa. Kini kembali memberi penerangan remang-remang yang lebih merata seiring turunnya satu per satu personel dari panggung rendah kafe. Diawali oleh Jirobo sang pemain drum sekaligus ketua, berbadan tambun dengan kepala nyaris plontos, hanya tampak jumbai rambut oranye di puncak kepalanya yang bergaya _mohawk_. Diikuti Sakon, si rambut abu-abu sebahu yang sudah ditunggu Ukon, kakak kembarnya, di belakang panggung. Lalu Kidomaru yang malam ini menguncir _full_ rambut hitamnya. Terakhir sang vokalis yang berambut kemerahan sepinggang, mengenakan kaos berbalut jaket _crop_ hitam, dipadukan rok lipit sepaha kotak-kotak merah hitam. Bot hitam Tayuya yang selutut dan bertumit tinggi menjadikan kaki langsingnya tampak semakin jenjang.

" _Encore_! _Encore_! _Encore_!"

"Gila apa minta _encore_ , dikira ini konser tunggal kami?" gerutu Tayuya setelah tiba di _backstage_.

"Kau merasa seksi dengan mengumbar paha ke mana-mana?"

Tayuya belum sempat menyahut manakala pemuda emo itu mengikatkan jaket di pinggangnya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa seksi," sanggahnya. Lagipula pahanya hanya terlihat sedikit di antara ujung bawahan dan botnya yang tinggi. Di balik roknya pun ia masih terlindung celana pendek.

"Ah—jangan-jangan itu yang kau lihat dariku? Malah kau yang merasa kalau aku terlihat seksi?"

"Aneh melihatmu memakai rok," kilah sang pemuda, "—di saat kau tetap tidak ada femininnya."

"Padahal sehari-hari aku juga memakai rok."

"Hampir 10 tahun mengenalmu, ku kira kau hanya punya rok sekolah dan itu sepanjang lutut."

Tayuya mencibir, "Senpai banyak bacot, ah! Aku kan harus menghargai pemberian penggemar."

"Bukan dari Kimimaro lagi?"

"Aku yakin Kimimaro-san justru tidak akan senang melihatku berpenampilan seperti ini. Selain nenekku, hanya dia yang pernah memberiku nasihat agar aku pandai-pandai menjaga diri, salah satunya dengan berpakaian sopan. Tapi dari itu, aku jadi memutuskan untuk bergabung di klub tinju dulu, supaya aku bisa membela diri tanpa perlu bergantung pada orang-orang di sekitarku."

Sayangnya Tayuya harus berhenti di tengah jalan lantaran tidak mampu lagi membiayai kegiatan klub tinju dengan hanya mengandalkan uang sakunya. Ia tidak boleh terus merepotkan neneknya yang hanya berjualan di pasar ikan. Upah manggung dan imbalan yang terkadang ia peroleh dari neneknya saat bantu-bantu di pasar akan ia tabung demi mimpinya ke ibu kota. Ia tidak sudi jika tertinggal lebih jauh dari pemuda di hadapannya. Ia bersama Sound Four harus segera menyusul.

"Aa, _souka_."

Tayuya membuat lawan bicaranya jadi merasa bahwa penyampaiannya yang dianggap cerewet itu jauh dari _to the point_ , sehingga keberatan yang dirasakannya tidak tertangkap dari protesnya.

"Senpai, tunggu. Aku ganti sepatu dulu."

Tayuya jadi tergopoh-gopoh melihat kakak kelasnya itu mulai mencangklong tas gitar dan siap meninggalkan kafe. Sedangkan ia lebih senang berjalan jauh dengan sepatu kets dibanding alas kaki dengan _heels_ tinggi. Ia lekas meluluskan niatnya, lantas mengantongi botnya di tas kainnya selagi ditunggu. Meski sempat berlatih bela diri, ia masih butuh pendamping ketika pulang larut. Malam ini khusus, ada lebih dari satu perayaan yang perlu diadakan sebelum kembali ke rumah.

"Kalau kalian masih ingin pacaran di sini, kami duluan—ke kedai yang biasanya."

"Aku sudah selesai, Niisan," sahut Tayuya untuk seruan pemuda bergigi runcing tersebut, diikuti gerutuannya yang masih dapat didengar oleh pemuda di sampingnya, "Siapa juga yang pacaran."

Dalam diam, Tayuya melangkah berdua melalui pintu belakang kafe. Walau masih band lokal, mereka memiliki cukup banyak _fans_ yang rela menunggu di luar di bawah hujan salju sekalipun.

Hal serupa pula yang mereka temui begitu keluar. Para penggemar sudah menanti hanya untuk menyerahkan hadiah atau meminta autograf. Padahal udara malam hari di musim panas menjadi dingin setelah hujan, seperti saat ini. Guna menghargai niat baik mereka, ia juga menyempatkan untuk singgah sebelum menyusul rekan-rekannya. Pun dilakukan oleh pemuda yang bersamanya, yang meskipun tampak dingin ternyata berusaha untuk tetap ramah terhadap para pengagumnya.

"Sasuke, selamat ulang tahun, ya! Aku membuatkan kue ini khusus untukmu."

"Aku juga merajut untukmu, Key-sama~"

"Sasuke-sama~ _happy sweet seventeen_ ~ tolong terima hadiah dariku juga~!"

Tayuya sedikit menjauh jika sudah berhubungan dengan _fans_ fanatik Sasuke. Terbilang mujur ia tidak dibuat celaka. Mayoritas dari mereka tidak menyukainya lantaran ia tampak dekat dengan Sasuke. Tidak pacaran saja sudah membuatnya dibenci banyak perempuan, apalagi jika kejadian.

"Sini ku bantu."

Tayuya mengulurkan tangannya setelah cukup jauh dari kafe. Ia tidak mau mati konyol akibat dikeroyok para perempuan berisik itu. Ia pun mendapatkan hadiahnya sendiri dari penggemarnya sehingga ia hanya bisa membawakan dua _paper bag_ Sasuke di antara enam. Sasuke pasti tidak membutuhkan bantuannya kalau saja tangan satunya tidak mendekap kotak berisi _birthday cake_.

"Aku terlalu miskin untuk membelikanmu hadiah ulang tahun, Senpai."

"Aku tidak pernah meminta, kan."

"Tapi kadang aku ingin memberimu sesuatu."

"Kau sudah memberiku waktumu."

"Maksudnya?"

Tayuya lumayan cerdas dalam akademis, tetapi ia tidak cukup filosofis untuk memahami kata-kata yang kurang gamblang. Ia terbiasa blak-blakan. Sayangnya Sasuke tidak membuatnya lebih jelas, dan menyisakan bungkam sepanjang jalan ke kedai _yakiniku_ yang telah disepakati bersama.

"Kalian lama sekali, bahkan pesanan kami lebih cepat datang."

"Sori, Tuan Putri." Tayuya meringis sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

Kedatangan keduanya langsung disambut omelan dari satu-satunya remaja putri selain Tayuya. Pemudi berambut merah bernama lengkap Uzumaki Karin yang mengganti kacamata berbingkai cokelatnya dengan _contact lens_ sewarna batu _ruby_ jika sedang _perform_. Karin menempati posisi vokalis di band pop-rock yang beranggotakan Sasuke sebagai gitaris, Houzuki Suigetsu pemetik bass, dan Juugo anggota tertua sebaya Jirobo sebagai penabuh drum sekaligus _leader_. Mereka menamai bandnya TAKA. Selama ini bersaing secara sehat dengan Sound Four dan sering _hang out_ bersama. Teruntuk mereka juga lah Sound Four turut hadir dalam perayaan kecil-kecilan ini.

"Kau sirik saja, Karin," timpal Suigetsu si pemuda bergigi runcing berambut putih salju sebahu.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu, Hiu."

Karin terkadang heran sendiri, Suigetsu seperti hobi untuk mengail keributan dengannya. Sampai tiada hari tanpa ributnya ia dengan Suigetsu. Seolah cekcok dengan Suigetsu menjadi rutinitas.

"Tapi aku tidak terima kau mencemburui adik sepupuku."

"Siapa yang cemburu?!" Karin mendelik tak terima, "Kalau aku dengan Sasuke-kun bisa _incest_."

"Kalian kan tidak sedarah meski bersaudara," bantah Suigetsu menyembunyikan ketir-ketirnya.

Ruangan khusus dengan meja panjang berkaki rendah itu kembali riuh rendah dengan dominasi suara Karin dan Suigetsu. Tayuya menduduki _zabuton_ di sebelah Sasuke dan hendak memesan dengan tenang. Tepat ketika ia akan mengangkat tangannya ke pramusaji, Sasuke menahannya.

"Minuman saja. Aku akan makan _omusubi_ darimu, dan kau boleh menghabiskan tarku."

"Padahal aku akan memesan _natto_ ," gurau Tayuya yang paham bagaimana antinya Sasuke pada kedelai fermentasi tersebut. Ia lantas memesan satu poci teh hijau hangat untuk diminum berdua.

"Terlalu manis, pantas saja kau tidak mau, Senpai," komentar Tayuya begitu mencolek krim kue.

Sementara Tayuya menyendok kecil-kecil tar bundar itu, Sasuke menyantap _onigiri_ isi tomat dan serutan ikan cakalang kering yang menjadi favoritnya. Tayuya membuatnya istimewa untuknya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak curiga kalau-kalau tar itu dibubuhi racun?"

Kenikmatan Tayuya akan kue ulang tahun Sasuke seketika menurun. Ia bahkan sulit menelan isi mulutnya yang entah merupakan suapan ke berapa. Ia baru sadar terlalu bernafsu memakannya.

"Kau tahu aku akan rakus karena jarang makan ini, jadi kau memberiku semuanya. Kau baik sih, Senpai—sungguh mulia hatimu, banyak terima kasih, ya—tapi sekarang aku jadi kepikiran kalau kau sedang berusaha mengabulkan harapan _fans_ gilamu untuk secepatnya menyingkirkanku—"

Tanpa peringatan Sasuke meraup bibir Tayuya dalam ciuman dalamnya, bersama mengecap rasa manis dari krim yang tertinggal, berbaur sedikit masam dari buah persik yang menjadi _topping_.

"Dengan begini kau tidak akan mati sendiri," lirihnya seraya menjauhkan wajahnya.

Sesaat Tayuya linglung, hingga ia tersadar sekelilingnya menjadi hening. Ia tidak bisa setenang Sasuke yang bahkan terkesan masa bodoh dengan perhatian dari sekitarnya. Mendapati sorakan-ledekan jail, bahkan dari Jirobo yang biasanya secuek Juugo, mukanya merengut antara marah dan malu. Di tengah dongkolnya, ia menubruk Sasuke untuk memiting batang leher sang gitaris. Bukannya mereda, mereka kian bersemangat menggodanya. Apalagi Sasuke hanya memegangi tangannya. Tinggal menunggu teguran pemilik kedai karena terlalu ribut sampai ke luar ruangan.

"Kalian jadian saja." Bahkan Juugo, satu-satunya mahasiswa di antara mereka ikut berkomentar.

"Nah, dengar saran mahasiswa musik kita," celetuk Suigetsu.

"Kau sendiri, kapan meresmikan dengan Karin?" todong Jirobo yang membuat Suigetsu kikuk.

"Aku? Dan Suigetsu?" Karin berlagak hendak muntah.

"Ada ungkapan; jarak antara benci dan cinta hanya seutas benang tipis." Ukon kembaran Sakon menyahut dengan penuh percaya diri, "Mungkinkah waktu akan membuktikannya pada kalian?"

Karin bergidik geli sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya, disertai tatapan sengit ke arah Suigetsu.

Tayuya bisa menghela napas lega karena atensi mereka telah teralih. Jadi tidak ada yang sadar juga jika saat ini Sasuke tengah menggenggam tangan kanannya di bawah meja, sembari makan. Seenaknya saja menyantap nasi kepalnya dengan santai, sedangkan ia tidak bisa makan karena tidak terbiasa menyuap dengan tangan kiri. Bukannya memisahkan kontak walaupun diam-diam ia meronta, Sasuke malah kembali mengundang gara-gara dengan menyuapkan sisa gigitannya.

.

"Untuk Taka! _Kanpai_ ~" undang Karin mengangkat cawan tehnya di penghujung acara mereka.

"Taka dan Sound Four!" Kidomaru yang sedari tadi diam ingin mengambil bagian, " _Kanpai_ ~!"

"Dari SMP kita mencicipi panggung demi panggung, dari satu kafe ke kafe lainnya." Nostalgia Karin mewakili mereka semua, "Jika beruntung, sesekali kita bisa hadir di festival. Mengingat itu semua, perjalanan panjang kita, rasanya langsung terbayar penuh setelah datang tawaran ini."

Suasana mendadak sunyi senyap. Entah bagaimana sanggup menghadirkan luapan emosi yang mengaduk-aduk hati. Sadar bahwa keadaan seperti ini tidak akan gampang lagi mereka jumpai.

Ada saat di mana kesibukan datang merenggut kawan satu per satu. Atau kondisi yang sanggup memisahkan mereka per kelompok. Dan itulah yang terjadi; TAKA telah menandatangani kontrak dengan perusahaan rekaman. Musim semi tahun depan, setelah hari kelulusan Karin, Sasuke, dan Suigetsu; TAKA akan berangkat ke Tokyo. Pun tidak lama mereka akan melakukan debut mayor.

Artinya, Sound Four tertinggal selangkah di belakang, masih akan mengamen di kota pesisir ini.

"Kenapa kalian semua jadi murung." Karin berusaha tampil tegar disertai kekehan ringan, meski di pelupuk mata merahnya telah tergenang cairan bening yang siap menuruni pipinya kapan saja.

"Oh, ayolah, kalian—Sound Four—pasti akan segera menyusul kami. Yang terpenting luluslah dulu dari SMA. Kalian bahkan masih setengah jalan, adik-adik."

"Siapa yang kau sebut adik, Karin?" Jirobo membantu Karin mencairkan suasana yang memang masih diselimuti kesusahan hati, "Aku bahkan lebih tua darimu."

"Biasanya seseorang bangga saat menjadi yang lebih muda di antara suatu kelompok," sambung Karin sok tahu, "Tapi kau malah senang menjadi tua, ya, Jirobo."

"Laki-laki dan perempuan tentu berbeda." Kali ini Juugo yang ambil suara, selaku _member_ yang paling dewasa, baik di antara personel TAKA maupun Sound Four.

"Jika wanita bangga disebut _baby face_ atau awet muda dan takut pada keriput, aku sebagai pria malah lebih senang kalau dianggap sudah matang. Tapi juga tergantung pribadi masing-masing."

"Tayuya, katakan sesuatu—sebagai perempuan juga." Karin mencari sekutu.

Tayuya bingung, Suigetsu tergelak, "Yang ada Tayuya lebih cocok digolongkan kaum laki-laki."

"Secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan kalau aku menyukai sesama?"

Tak lama gelak tawa kembali mengisi ruangan berlantai _tatami_ itu. Sadar akan apa yang terucap tanpa kesengajaan penuh, Sasuke buru-buru menarik tangannya dari genggaman Tayuya. Sial, ia keceplosan, padahal belum sekalipun ia menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung terhadap gadis yang bersangkutan. Ia yang senantiasa tampil tenang seketika canggung dan sungkan menengok.

.

.

.

Tayuya menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya dengan membantu neneknya di pasar ikan selain menyanyi di kafe bersama bandnya. Setiap satu minggu sekali, ia pun ke sekolah demi kegiatan klub _kyudo_ , seni bela diri panahan yang diikutinya sejak SMP. Di SMA, ia dipertahankan kendati tidak mampu membayar biaya ekstrakurikuler karena peminatnya yang sedikit. Klub terancam dibubarkan jika anggotanya kurang dari sepuluh. Akhirnya ia bergabung dengan kerelaan penuh.

Ia tidak selalu mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Ia harus bekerja keras jika mengidamkan sesuatu. Ia bukan Karin yang keluarganya merupakan pemilik _resort_ atau Juugo yang diadopsi keluarga kaya raya, yang nantinya masih bisa melanjutkan pendidikan selama di Tokyo.

Bagaimanapun, ia sudah bersyukur neneknya bersedia merawatnya dan tidak membedakannya dengan Suigetsu. Ia hanya tahu kalau ibunya adalah adik dari ayah Suigetsu. Namun, ia tidak bisa mengingat seperti apa ibunya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat rupa ayahnya.

Ia hanya tahu bahwa ia menyandang nama Houzuki Tayuya. Lahir dan tumbuh di daerah pesisir yang dipenuhi kata-kata kotor. Dan ia tak boleh berhenti menata potongan-potongan mimpinya.

"Kau amis."

Ia tengah menjemur olahan ikan cakalang di halaman depan rumahnya ketika olokan itu mampir di telinganya. Ia hanya mencebik ke arah pemuda berambut gelap itu dan meneruskan kegiatan.

Mana mungkin ia akan tetap wangi jika dari pagi ia terus berkutat dengan ikan. Dari membantu di pasar ikan, lalu pulang untuk mengolah ikan cakalang yang dalam bentuk kering kerap kali digunakan neneknya sebagai penyedap rasa dalam masakan. Suigetsu membantunya membelah ikan dan membuang isi perutnya, sedangkan selanjutnya ia sendiri yang mengerjakannya; dari merebus, mengasapnya, lalu menjemurnya di bawah sinar matahari yang lumayan terik siang ini.

"Mandi sana."

"Nanti!"

"Pria mana yang mau dengan wanita bau."

"Doki selalu menerimaku apa adanya."

Tak lama setelah mengucapkannya, Tayuya merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mengusel di kakinya sambil mengeong. Ia lalu memberikan remah-remah ikan dari keranjangnya yang telah kosong.

"Itu ada apanya."

Tayuya jadi gemas sendiri. Didekatinya Sasuke yang sudah menawan meski hanya berbalut kaos lengan pendek biru tua dan celana panjang hitam. Tidak peduli betapa semerbak dan licinnya setelan Sasuke, ia memberikan pelukan seerat mungkin, sebab memang inilah tujuannya; mengotori si tuan harum.

Begitu merasakan aura kemarahan, ia lekas memacu langkahnya memasuki rumahnya. Tak lupa menggendong kucing gembulnya yang sebenarnya masih asyik mengais ikan di tanah. Sejurus kemudian Suigetsu keluar menghampiri Sasuke dibarengi kekehan lantaran memergoki ulahnya.

Keduanya akan bersama-sama berangkat ke pertemuan anggota band mereka di kediaman Juugo, dengan berboncengan di skuter hitam Sasuke. Ia yang masih mengintip lantas menyembul hanya untuk menjulurkan lidah. Pasti Sasuke adalah seorang pendendam ditilik dari seringai seramnya.

.

.

.

Sepasang telapak berlindung _tabi_ —kaos kaki khusus berbahan keras—itu menapaki lantai kayu koridor sekolah. Dari pinggang ke bawah, tubuh rampingnya dibalut _hakama_ hitam, sedangkan badan atasnya masih berlapis _kyudogi_ warna putih beserta pelindung dada khusus perempuan untuk kelas panahan.

Cahaya senja yang masuk melalui jendela kaca sepanjang lorong memberikan kesan hangat dan menjadikan lantai bersihnya tampak lebih mengkilap. Sejauh langkah tenangnya menuju gudang _indoor_ peralatan bebersih, Tayuya hanya berteman bayangan gelapnya yang memanjat dinding.

 _Taking a step forward on a journey, the sky spreads far,  
I fly high and feel, but, even so, I want to dream._

Suara maskulin yang sangat dikenalnya mengalun merdu bersama iringan gitar akustik, mengisi lorong di depan ruang musik. Seperti dugaannya, itu memang suara Sasuke. Sudah ia buktikan dengan mengintip celah di pintu gesernya. Ia jadi tertahan hanya untuk mendengarkan nyanyian Sasuke yang baginya langka. Ia pasti akan pulang petang lantaran menunda piket di _dojo_ _kyudo_.

 _Though I've been wounded, I've silently accepted my wounds,  
and fought against my own destiny with a clear mind._

Sesekali Sasuke terlihat berhenti dan menggoreskan sesuatu pada tumpukan kertas yang ada di atas meja. Memetik senar gitarnya kembali, mencari-cari nada yang pas, lalu menyanyikannya.

 _Warmth is missing, but to the endless future…,  
I will give to my precious person._

Ia terhenyak ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke memandang ke arahnya tanpa menghentikan nyanyiannya. Ia membatu, masih berlindung di balik pintu walaupun keberadaannya telah diketahui. Kendati ia sebagai vokalis di luar sana, terus terang ia tidak akrab dengan ruang musik yang sering menjadi markas bagi murid dari klub musik. Adakalanya ia berharap dapat memasukinya dengan penuh percaya diri, lalu mencoba memainkan _flute_ —instrumen musik tiup yang diidamkannya karena karakternya yang lembut, benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang biasanya urakan.

 _I am tied by my beloved person…._

Petikan gitar Sasuke berhenti, bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang kembali mengatup. Tatapan itu masih mengarah padanya, mau tidak mau ia keluar dari persembunyian dan melangkah masuk.

"Lagu baru?" tanyanya, berlagak biasa saja.

"Hm, judulnya … 由—" Sasuke menggoreskannya dengan cekatan di lembar teratas, "—dapat dibaca 'yuu' atau 'you' dan jika Taka benar-benar bisa rekaman, aku ingin memakai judul; COS, lalu menamai albumnya; _It is for … to_ …."

Tayuya takjub mengetahui Sasuke sudah berpikir sejauh itu, " _Cos_? Artinya?"

" _Reason_."

"Alasan? Sebab?"

"Bisa juga 'arti' atau 'makna' dan— _pertimbangan yang sehat_."

Tayuya tidak puas dengan jawaban ambigu Sasuke. Ia menduduki bangku tanpa sandaran di sebelah Sasuke dan mengintip coretan lirik dan notasi di kertas. Khas tulisan tangan Sasuke yang kecil-kecil dengan tekanan yang tidak terlalu kuat, tapi tampak tegas. Dan isi lagunya tidak kalah indah, bermakna.

"Beruntung sekali Karin-senpai bisa menyanyikan lagu yang kau tulis. Sampai sekarang Sound Four lebih sering mengcover lagu orang. Mungkin karena itu kami tidak juga dilirik, ya, Senpai."

"Aku sudah mengajarimu main gitar, bukan? Kau mampu menulis lagumu sendiri, aku yakin kau bisa—kalau kau mau mencoba. Jangan hanya mengandalkan Sakon, atau membermu yang lain."

Tayuya mengangguk bersama senyum simpul. Sasuke diam namun memandangnya lamat-lamat.

"Di Taka pun lebih sering Karin yang menulis lirik, lalu aku baru mengarang musiknya. Suigetsu dan Juugo juga memberikan banyak saran. Tapi sekali waktu aku ingin menulis laguku sendiri."

Seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke hari ini, begitu bel pulang berdering, ia langsung menuju ruang musik. Suasana hangat di musim gugur menjelang musim dingin yang serba putih, mengundang banyak inspirasi untuknya. Ia tidak lekas pulang karena Tayuya juga masih ada di sekolah untuk klub _kyudo_. Jika tidak, ia akan lebih memilih bertapa di dalam kamarnya untuk mengarang lagu.

"Coba perhatikan lirik— _fought against my own destiny with a clear mind_."

"Jadi, di situ ya hubungan antara 'pertimbangan yang sehat' dan 'pikiran yang jernih'?" Tayuya menggumam sambil membaca lirik Sasuke, "Mm … berperang melawan takdir diri sendiri…?"

"Nasib," ralat Sasuke, "Jika takdir adalah harga mati, aku masih bisa membeli nasibku sendiri."

Bicara tentang takdir, ia memang tidak memiliki kuasa untuk mengingkarinya. Ia tidak diberikan pilihan sebelum dilahirkan; ia tidak bisa memilih orang tua, memilih lahir dari rahim seorang wanita yang seperti apa, di mana, kapan, dan bagaimana keluarganya. Bahkan ia tidak minta untuk dilahirkan.

Sasuke pun sebetulnya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Sasuke ditemukan ketika masih bayi, lalu melalui hidup di sebuah panti asuhan dekat pelabuhan sampai diadopsi oleh keluarga Uzumaki.

Belajar dari lotus—bunga yang tampak bersih dan tidak ternoda kendati hidup di air yang kotor dan cenderung berlumpur, mengingatkannya bahwa orang kota ataupun desa yang bagaimanapun suramnya saat ini, selalu ada harapan di masa mendatang. Ia pun pasti bisa mengubah nasibnya.

"Astaga—" Tayuya terbangun dari duduknya begitu ingat tujuan awalnya, "—aku belum piket!"

Sasuke mengemasi gitar dan barang-barangnya sebelum mengikuti pemudi berkuncir rendah itu. Tidak lupa ia mengunci ruang musik. Memasukkan beberapa buku yang tidak harus dibawanya pulang di lokernya, lalu mengganti _uwabaki_ putihnya dengan sepatu hitamnya.

Ketika memasuki _dojo kyudo_ , Tayuya membersihkan lantainya tanpa mengganti seragam panahannya. Iseng, ia mengambil satu busur dan anak panah yang tampaknya telah dirapikan Tayuya. Masih diabaikan oleh Tayuya, ia merentangkan tali busur dan melepaskan panah.

" _Sha_!" serunya lantang tatkala anak panahnya mengenai sasaran jarak dekat. Ia mengembalikan busurnya di tempatnya semula setelah siswi di ujung sana berhenti hanya untuk memelototinya.

"Minggat sana kalau hanya merecoki!" hardik Tayuya tanpa berhenti dari kegiatan mengepelnya.

Sasuke mana mempan diperintah. Ia malah duduk-duduk di dekat pintu masuk dengan perhatian yang terus tertuju pada Tayuya. Langit di luar sana kian gelap. Diam-diam ia mengulum senyum.

.

"Kemarikan tanganmu, Senpai."

"Hm?"

Ia sedang menunggu di luar selama Tayuya berganti seragam lagi, dan permintaan itu serta-merta diajukan padanya. Tidak segera mendapatkan yang dimau, Tayuya mengambil tangan kanannya dan membuka telapaknya. Menemukan beberapa ujung jarinya sedikit terkelupas, Tayuya malah meremasnya. Semakin ia tak bereaksi, semakin gemas Tayuya padanya. Ia hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau tidak becus, tidak usah berlagak. Memangnya Senpai ingin pensiun jadi gitaris?"

"Hanya beset sedikit, jangan berlebihan. Lagipula aku bisa pakai _pick_ untuk sementara."

"Bego."

Sasuke menarik pipi Tayuya yang memberengut, menunjukkan tidak ada yang salah dari jarinya.

"Aku pulang duluan." Tayuya menepis cubitan di pipinya dan menggegas meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kau kira kenapa aku masih di sini?"

Sasuke lambat-lambat menyetir skuter hitamnya untuk memepet Tayuya. Tidak kunjung berhenti guna menanggapinya, ia mencekal lengan kanan Tayuya dan menyangga skuternya dengan kaki.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau aneh begini?"

"Aku memang selalu aneh."

Berikutnya hanya saling pandang tanpa bersuara. Sadar akan tatapan menuntut Sasuke, Tayuya tidak kuasa lagi untuk berkilah.

"Aku tidak mau bergantung padamu."

Sasuke mengernyit heran, "Aku hanya mau memberimu tumpangan."

"Kau kan sebentar lagi lulus."

Lulus, berarti akan semakin dekat dengan keberangkatan Sasuke bersama TAKA ke ibu kota. Dan Tayuya tidak ingin semakin berat untuk melepas mereka, terutama Sasuke. Ia tidak boleh terlena.

"Naik."

Mendengar nada final Sasuke, pada akhirnya ia luluh dan menduduki boncengan dengan masam.

"Jangan menghancurkan sisa kebersamaan dengan menjauh, Yuu. Biasanya orang-orang malah akan menciptakan kenangan yang baik di waktu yang singkat, menikmati momen yang tersisa."

"Aku memang bukan orang yang lazim." Tayuya melipat tangannya, menolak untuk melingkari perut Sasuke, "Lagipula, apa kau ingin membuatku menahanmu agar tidak pergi? Jangan terlalu banyak memberiku kenangan, dan rasa…."

Tak mendapatkan balasan dari Sasuke, hanya tampak betapa seriusnya tampang itu dari pantulan di spion, ia dengan cepat menimpali unek-uneknya, "Tapi aku tahu kau akan tetap pergi. Senpai sudah lama menantikan ini—aku pun juga."

"Hm."

Merasakan tiupan angin malam yang menyumsum biarpun Sasuke tidak mengebut, memaksanya untuk lebih merapat, "Bagaimana seandainya aku menjadi instruktur _kyudo_ saja—jika nanti tidak punya kesempatan untuk debut di Tokyo dan tidak bisa lagi menggantungkan hidup pada band?"

"Aku akan menunggu Sound Four di Tokyo."

"Tapi … nenek … aku tidak tega meninggalkannya. Suigetsu-nii pergi bersama kalian, masa aku juga—dan membiarkannya sendiri di usianya yang sudah renta? Nenek hanya memiliki kami."

"Aku yakin nenek Houzuki tidak akan menghalangi mimpi kalian."

"Tokyo sangat jauh dari Nagasaki, kira-kira 15 jam dengan kereta. Itu pun tidak murah, sekitar 30.000 yen sekali perjalanan. Bagaimana kalau nenek membutuhkanku waktu aku tidak di sini?"

"Kau bisa naik pesawat, sepertinya tidak sampai dua jam."

"Senpai yang mengongkosi?" Tayuya mencubit perut Sasuke hingga pemiliknya berjengit geli.

Kedua lengan Tayuya memeluk pinggang Sasuke dengan lemah saat kepalanya menumpu pada punggung sang pemuda. Bersandar miring menghadap sisi kanan jalan, memandang pada etalase toko yang terus menarik minat, walau hampir setiap hari dilewatinya saat pergi-pulang sekolah.

Terusan selutut kuning gading dengan motif bunga-bunga. Ia ingin membelinya sebagai kado untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas pada Februari tahun depan.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia menyukai pakaian berwarna, jauh dari pilihannya yang biasa. Selama ini ia lebih sering mengenakan setelan bernuansa gelap, mayoritas hitam yang baginya bukanlah warna. Kalaupun punya pakaian selain hitam, berarti yang dikenakannya adalah pemberian _fans_.

.

.

.

Sehebat apapun harapan untuk menghentikannya, waktu akan terus bergerak tanpa jeda. Dan hari kelulusan pun telah tiba. Pada bulan April, awal musim semi yang menghangat. Di bawah hujan kelopak sakura, kelas tiga menerima tabung ijazah mereka, bersamaan dengan kenaikan kelas bagi adik-adiknya.

Dari menghadiri wisuda di dalam gimnasium yang disulap layaknya auditorium. Lalu saling bertukar kenangan, melakukan sesi foto bersama di halaman sekolah, berlatar daun-bunga merah jambu yang berjatuhan deras mengisi udara. Perpisahan penuh air mata bercampur seloroh, mengawali langkah pertama mereka keluar gerbang sekolah guna menyongsong kehidupan yang lebih nyata.

Tayuya berdiri gugup di sisi gerbang, menanti sang gitaris yang mulai meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah bersama Karin dan Suigetsu. Ia lalu menodong Suigetsu untuk mengambilkan potretnya berdua dengan Sasuke sebelum mereka berfoto bersama-sama dengan _member_ Sound Four plus Juugo yang turut hadir.

"Berkencanlah di tempat terang yang banyak orang lalu lalang," ancam Suigetsu saat ia bersama TAKA dan Sound Four hendak berpisah dengan Tayuya yang mulai menaiki skuter Sasuke, "Jangan main gelap-gelapan, apalagi kalau hanya berdua saja di ruangan tertutup. Awas kalian."

"Apa sih, Niisan. Bawel sekali. Memangnya mau apa berdua di ruangan tertutup? Kami kan mau berkeliling Nagasaki."

Suigetsu bersyukur adiknya masih lugu. Ia lalu menunjukkan isyarat potong leher pada rekannya yang menyeringai itu.

Bagi Tayuya hari ini sangat penting. Mungkin akan menjadi hari terakhirnya berdua saja dengan Sasuke sebelum keberangkatan TAKA ke Tokyo. Apalagi nanti Sasuke akan menjadi selebriti pria, pasti tidak akan mudah untuk memiliki momen semacam ini lagi dengan tenang tanpa gelayutan paparazi. Untuk itu ia tanpa diminta melingkarkan kedua lengannya di perut Sasuke ketika skuter mulai membawanya meninggalkan sekolah. Wajahnya menumpu ringan pada bahu Sasuke, tanpa jemu memandangi sisi samping sang pemuda. Berusaha mematri profil wajah Sasuke sebelum ia kehilangan kesempatan itu, menyimpannya kuat-kuat di dalam benaknya yang lebih sering lupa.

" _Ne_ , Senpai…."

"Hm?"

Tayuya memilih bungkam. Membiarkan perjalanannya kembali beriring desiran angin yang menjadikan rambut kemerah-merahannya berlenggak-lenggok di udara. Mencoba berkilas balik, ia tergugah, menyadari bahwa pertaliannya dengan Sasuke sejenis hubungan tanpa status. Bertahan menjadi _senpai_ dan _kouhai_ , tanpa adanya pernyataan cinta, dan membiarkan semua mengalir dengan apa adanya. Kendati demikian, ia tidak bisa menganggap Sasuke layaknya kakaknya, seperti rasanya terhadap Suigetsu. Pada dasarnya ia dan Sasuke sama-sama takut berkomitmen mengingat dalam waktu dekat akan terpisah oleh jarak yang lebih dari 1.000 kilometer. Terlalu tak bernyali untuk memaksakan diri. Ia pun tidak ingin mengusik impian Sasuke, sehingga pilihan ini terasa tepat.

.

"Di sinilah takdirku dimulai."

Sasuke mengucapkannya setelah tiba di pelabuhan Nagasaki yang cukup ramai sore ini. Skuter hitam itu disangga di depan pertokoan dan restoran bergaya barat yang berjejer menghadap laut, lalu mengajaknya berjalan menyusuri dermaga berpagar putih, membawanya untuk duduk-duduk santai di ujung.

Matahari yang menggelincir terbenam mengundang nuansa oranye di sekitarnya. Beberapa kapal ditambatkan di sisi dermaga, namun perhatiannya tertuju pada kapal besar antik yang seolah menyambut bagian depan pelabuhan, berlatar langit jingga yang berseri keemasan.

"Satu waktu aku pernah mencoba menawar takdirku, sampai lelah menanyakan kenapa—kenapa begini, kenapa begitu—kenapa dilahirkan hanya untuk dibuang?"

Tayuya menengok, mengganti latar kapal dengan tampilan samping dari Sasuke. Ia tidak selalu mendengar Sasuke berbicara banyak, lebih-lebih mengenai masa lalunya, ia tidak boleh terlewat.

"Karena itu, dulu aku sering murung, rasanya tidak punya gairah hidup, yang kemudian seolah menuntunku untuk tidak bersinggungan dengan apapun yang manis dari dunia ini, seperti gula."

"Sampai Juugo dan Kimimaro menawarkan sebuah pertemanan, yang kini ku pikir tidak kalah erat dari hubungan keluarga yang sesungguhnya, meski tidak ada pertalian darah. Lalu menyusul pertemuan dengan Suigetsu, denganmu, dan dengan yang lain. Meski aku tetap tidak suka gula."

Tayuya mengulum senyum mendengarnya. Ia sempat mengira Sasuke tidak terlalu suka manis karena menghindari penyakit gula. Sekarang ia tersadar bahwa pemikirannya masih terlalu naif.

"Semakin bertambah umur, aku mulai berpikir bahwa takdir seperti ini ternyata menguntungkan untukku. Tidak semua orang dilahirkan bersama skandal, bukan?"

"Kau bermaksud menjual skandalmu untuk popularitas?" Tayuya menyikut pelan sang pemuda.

Kekehan halus menjadi jawabannya, "Cepat atau lambat hal semacam ini pasti terendus media juga. Dan lagi, mereka yang mengaku _fans_ Taka sudah tahu tentang ini. Begitupun manajemen."

"Aku juga pengagummu, Key-sama~" Tayuya bertingkah layaknya _fangirl_ seraya ber-kya-kya centil, disusul tawa kecil keduanya. Ia sudah mujur karena Sasuke tidak menjadi _ilfeel_ padanya.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bersyukur bisa datang ke tempat ini."

"Senpai bercerita lebih panjang pun akan ku dengarkan. Aku malah senang kalau kau terbuka."

"Terbuka?" Sasuke menatap Tayuya dengan sorot jail-menggoda.

Tayuya menyipitkan mata cokelatnya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan dalam otakmu yang kotor itu?"

Dengan tenang Sasuke menyentuh kancing kedua _gakuran_ hitamnya, membuat ancang-ancang untuk membukanya. Dan ia pun harus mengulum tawa mendapati Tayuya menggeser duduknya.

"Ambil," katanya sembari menyerahkan kancing keemasan seragamnya, "Memang tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding aksesori karya Vivienne Westwood, tapi aku merelakannya untukmu."

Sasuke memang satu panti asuhan dengan Juugo, juga Kimimaro yang menitipkan posisi vokalis di Sound Four padanya sebelum fokus pada kuliah hukum. Seharusnya mereka sudah seperti kakak bagi Sasuke, tapi entah mengapa Sasuke acap kali bersikap sinis pada Kimimaro.

Apalagi semenjak pria kalem itu memberinya cincin Vivienne Westwood di hari ulang tahunnya. Cincin beruas empat yang ia dikenakan di jari tengah tangan kanannya hanya ketika memanggung, yang tampak begitu pas bersanding dengan kuteks hitam di kuku-kuku panjangnya.

Padahal Sasuke juga sudah memberinya gelang keperakan berbandul bunga lotus yang selalu ia kenakan di pergelangan kanannya sejak ia terima. Gelang yang baginya perlambang kesetiaan. Yang justru senantiasa menemaninya kemanapun.

Ditambah kancing kedua dari _gakuran_ , kancing yang terletak paling dekat dengan jantung, yang menemani hampir setiap hari, yang di dalamnya berisikan seluruh perasaan sang pemakai selama tiga tahun bersekolah. Jadi, bukankah sama halnya dengan sebuah pengakuan kepadanya? Dari semua perempuan, ia lah yang mendapatkannya tanpa meminta, bukankah ia sangat beruntung?

"Ku lihat tadi semua kancing Suigetsu-nii habis. Apa kau tidak laku, Senpai?" Walaupun penuh sarkasme, Tayuya tidak membuang waktu untuk menyimpan kancing itu dalam genggaman erat.

"Memangnya bisa bayar berapa untuk per satu kancing gitaris Taka?"

"Cih, Anda congkak sekali, Mister Tomato."

Rasa-rasanya Tayuya ingin mendorong pemuda ini sampai tercebur ke laut. Namun yang terjadi, ia malah meraih telapak tangan Sasuke untuk menggamitkan jemarinya di sana.

"Kalau Senpai sudah terkenal nanti, aku akan coba melelangnya. Ku pikir akan jauh … jauh lebih mahal dari cincin itu."

"Kembalikan kalau tidak mau menyimpannya." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya yang tak bertaut.

Tayuya buru-buru memasukkan kancing pemberian Sasuke di kotak pensilnya, memendamnya jauh di dalam tas sampingnya, lalu menjulurkan lidah untuk meledek pemiliknya.

"Kancing kedua Suigetsu-nii untuk siapa, Senpai?"

"Bukannya sudah jelas?"

"Diberikan kepadamu?" oloknya.

Sasuke mendesis, "Beraninya kau…."

Tayuya belum pernah mengangankan satu ciuman pun dari seorang Sasuke. Tapi ini yang kedua, ia mendapatkannya tanpa merasa telah mengundangnya. Setelah yang pertama kala itu terkecap manis bercampur masam, serta terlalu mengejutkannya, kali ini terasa begitu lembut dan ringan, seolah-olah sekadar menyapa permukaan bibirnya. Entah bagaimana justru mendatangkan desakan emosi yang tak ia mengerti, terkesan romantis dengan _sunset_ yang melatari, namun menyisakan kegetiran mendalam yang menyesakkan dada. Dan air mata pertamanya jatuh menitiki pipi kiri.

.

.

.

Personel TAKA sudah bersiap di bangku kereta masing-masing setelah berpamitan pada keluarga dan Sound Four yang turut mengantar kepergian mereka. Tetapi di antara para penumpang yang berjejal memasuki gerbong, Sasuke membawa Tayuya ke area stasiun yang luput dari perhatian orang. Ia ingin pamit secara lebih pribadi pada gadis yang hari ini tampak demikian feminin. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Tayuya mengenakan terusan selutut dengan warna pastel dan bercorak bunga-bunga lembut. Ditambah ikatan pada sedikit rambut panjangnya di belakang, menyisakan bagian terbanyak tetap digerai. Ia pasti ternganga lebar jika tidak mampu menguasai diri.

"Jika kita bertemu lagi, aku akan melengkapi matanya. Jadi simpankan untukku sampai hari itu."

Tayuya mengangkat lemah tangannya untuk menerima boneka _daruma_ merah dari Sasuke. Mata kiri _daruma_ telah digambar bulat dan hitam, sedangkan yang kanan masih kosong berlatar putih.

"Ulurkan tanganmu yang satunya."

Tayuya patuh pada perintah Sasuke di saat tangannya yang lain sedang mendekap _daruma_ kecil, telapaknya dititipi sebuah _pick_ gitar yang ia tahu adalah kesayangan Sasuke. Bentuknya standar, menyerupai segitiga yang tumpul pada ujung-ujungnya, berwarna hitam dan hanya bertuliskan TAKA. Namun dari goresan dan cetak tulisan yang sedikit kabur, menunjukkan betapa seringnya _plectrum_ itu menemani Sasuke di panggung. Walaupun Sasuke lebih sering bergitar tanpa _pick_.

"Kau memberiku banyak hal, tapi aku tidak memberimu apapun."

"Ini hanya _pick_ plastik murahan." Sasuke menutup telapak tangan Tayuya agar menggenggam pemberiannya, "Kalau sudah banyak uang, aku bisa membelinya lagi. Bahkan yang dibuat dari cangkang kura-kura."

"Jangan yang dari kura-kura, kasihan."

"Cuma cangkang dari kura-kura yang sudah mati."

"Aku makin tidak tega."

Kalau tidak ingat akan segera berpisah, Sasuke pasti bisa menunjukkan senyum simpulnya atas ungkapan Tayuya yang terdengar polos. Tetapi untuk saat ini rasanya berat hanya untuk menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Jika nanti kau sudah sampai di Tokyo, tunjukkan ini padaku agar aku tahu itu dirimu."

"Senpai bicara begini seolah aku baru akan ke Tokyo ratusan tahun lagi." Tayuya mencebikkan bibirnya maju, "Jika satu sampai dua tahun lagi, seharusnya kau belum lupa padaku, kecuali kau menderita alzheimer."

"Boleh jadi kau yang akan lupa, Yuu, karena saat itu tinggiku akan melebihi 20 senti darimu—saat badanmu tidak bisa bertumbuh lagi."

"Enak saja, aku pasti bisa mencapai 170 atau bahkan lebih."

"Aku tidak yakin," ledek Sasuke sembari menepuk pelan puncak kepala Tayuya, memamerkan tingginya yang kini sudah lebih 10 senti.

Jika biasanya Tayuya mampu membalas omongan Sasuke hingga pemuda itu acap kali kehabisan kata-kata, kini ia yang terbungkam. Bibirnya yang merapat terlihat bergetar. Ia maju selangkah untuk menubruk Sasuke dan memberikan dekapan erat, tidak peduli air matanya meninggalkan jejak basah di kemeja gelap Sasuke.

Ia makin tersedu ketika Sasuke balas memeluknya dengan begitu erat, menyembunyikan tangis lirih di bahunya. Meluapkan segalanya seolah tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi di kemudian hari. Seakan ingin melebur diri dalam pelukan.

"Sasuke-san…," panggilnya, tanpa mampu mengutarakan keinginannya agar tidak dilupakan.

"Aku tahu kau ingin berjuang tanpa campur tanganku, jadi aku tidak akan menjemputmu, aku akan menunggumu."

Keduanya berbagi kecupan bercampur isak sebelum Sasuke melangkah cepat meninggalkannya untuk memenuhi pemberitahuan bahwa kereta akan segera berangkat. Ia ikut di belakang Sasuke, melihat dari balik jendela kereta dari saat pemuda itu menduduki sisi di sebelah Juugo serta berhadapan dengan pasangan Suigetsu dan Karin. Tak sekalipun Sasuke melihat ke luar lagi, berbeda dengan Suigetsu yang masih menyempatkan untuk melambai kuat-kuat di tengah sedu sedan ke arahnya dan neneknya yang ditinggalkan. Sementara Karin hanya mengarahkan tatapan sayunya ke luar, tak ubahnya Juugo yang tetap tenang.

Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan lesu, mengais kehangatan yang disisakan oleh Sasuke manakala kereta mulai meninggalkan stasiun. Sesaat pandangannya bertemu selama gerbong yang mengangkut Sasuke masih melaju lambat di depannya. Air matanya kembali tak terbendung, mengiringi keberangkatan mereka menyambut masa depan yang lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

.

Kurang dari satu tahun, _billboard_ yang menampilkan TAKA kerap terlihat. Terakhir, Tayuya menemukan papan iklan super besar yang memuat iklan konser mereka di stasiun, dalam rangka tur promosi album pertama. Yang artinya, ada kemungkinan TAKA akan menyambangi Prefektur Nagasaki.

Malam itu ia menggendong sarung gitarnya di satu pundak, kembali berhenti di depan _billboard_ stasiun Isahaya. Membiarkan rekan-rekannya memasuki kereta terlebih dahulu. Masih sepuluh menit lagi kereta menuju Nagasaki berangkat, dan satu jam sebelum tengah malam ia dan Sound Four baru akan tiba di rumah masing-masing. Mendekati kelulusan yang tinggal semusim lagi, ia dan teman-temannya tidak mengambil _job_ melebihi tengah malam. Dan ia masih saja terpaku di hadapan iklan lebar yang memenuhi dinding stasiun, seketika mimpinya kembali terbangkitkan.

Kakak sepupunya terlihat lebih _cool_ dengan _suit_ hitam, sebagai _center_ , memunggungi Karin sang vokalis, tapi sebelah tangan saling terkait. Juugo di tepi paling kiri, terlihat lempeng seperti biasa dengan setelan bernuansa hitam. TAKA memang elegan, sementara Sound Four lebih gelap lagi. Dan ia paling lama termangu pada sosok di pinggir kanan, hanya tampak sisi sampingnya namun sudah sanggup menggetarkan hati.

Bibirnya lantas mengukir senyum, Sasuke memang pantas berada di titik ini, bahkan titik yang lebih tinggi. Mendengar seruan dari operator stasiun, sontak menyadarkannya bahwa ia terlalu lama termenung. Ia mengeratkan syal abu-abunya sembari melangkah memasuki gerbong menyusul Sakon, Kidomaru, dan Jirobo. Ia harap Sasuke yang tidak tahan terhadap dingin itu tetap merasa hangat di musim yang bersalju ini.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pernah baca quote, katanya kalau air mata pertama jatuh dari mata kiri berarti kesedihan, dan sebaliknya. Kebiasaan sebelum nulis malah kepikiran judul dulu, dan judul awal fanfic ini; **FOR** , tapi akhirnya nemu yang lebih oke (?)

Didapat dari kanji di nama Tayuya 由 yang artinya _reason_ , _cause_ , _significance_ , lalu untuk _it is for … to_ dari terjemahan kanji yang sama dalam bahasa cinanya *cuma modal google trans*

Kali ini pengin Tayuya yang lebih muda, dan memakai 'kemerahan' mengganti 'merah jambu'

Di anime, Sasuke pernah jadi anggota Sound 4/5 waktu minggat dari Konoha xD  
Pasti tahu inspirasi tentang band ini dari mana ;)

Lagu Sasuke pinjam terjemahan acak Kogane no Hikari - Sugiyama Noriaki (Sasuke's dubber) & di awal ada sedikit Anarchy in the U.K. - Sex Pistols, ini termasuk melanggar ya? ***kabur***


End file.
